Aptitude Test/Darius Slade
Name: Darius 'Ryder' Slade Gender: Male Parents Faction: Dauntless Desired Faction: Dauntless, Divergent; Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation Least Desired Faction: Amity Current Age: 21 Appearance: Personality: Darius is a ruthless and cruel person who will do whatever he can do to kill someone that stands in his way against the faction. Being pure with dauntless blood, he shows bravery and will not give in to cowardice. Darius despises the weak and he does not tolerate conceding and he is known to release his wrath onto those who he find are inferior to him. Darius is both capable of making sly decisions at stressful situations and can manipulate others to his own will. Despite his cruel and cold demeanor, he shows true loyalty towards his own faction and those whom he notes as allies. While he will follow to commands of superior if the the situation is suitable, if he find that the commands are nothing but suicide, he will rebel. Darius is not afraid of death, he is willing to anytime to sacrifice himself if that’s what it takes for his faction’s success. If he finds his fellow faction members to be un-worthy and his leaders to be nothing but an arrogant prick who uses their superiority for their advantage, Darius will find a way to take them down. History: The start of the trilogy of a new Dauntless begins one afternoon. Downpour of rain floods the ground of the Chicago district. The surrounding is dim as the sun lies behind thick layers of clouds. It was if the sun was hiding in coward, in fear of the coming of a particular birth. My parents have been apart of the Dauntless faction ever since their first year. I guess that therefore makes me pure with Dauntless blood flowing inside of me. Although the truth was kept hidden away from me at first, no secret is kept a secret forever. Truth was that I was born with an identical twin. As if my brother had never existed in this world, my parents had left him at the doorsteps of an Erudite couple as my parents felt they couldn’t take care of two children. They had decided to choose this particular couple as my parents overheard that the couple were unable to have children but always wanted one. Let’s just say my parents took pity on them and gave them something they no longer had any concern of. During my childhood, the characteristics that makes a true Dauntless were quite evident in my behavior. I’m what you call a daredevil, the thrill and the adrenaline rush, that’s what fuels me. It’s the irresistible surge of energy that makes me want to partake in daring things regularly. I grew up in the Dauntless ways, at a young age, I was put into training to prepare me for becoming an initiate of the faction that runs in our bloodline. I was the cause of many mischief and commotions in our community, whether it be dangerous behavior or perhaps fighting with fellow children. I soon became feared by others my age. I wouldn’t quite blame them would I? I can’t help but give a slight smile when seeing others suffer and be in pain. It’s seems to be the only time that would make me even consider smiling. Or perhaps it’s because I’m merciless? Conceding is for the weak, surrendering isn’t something I would tolerate lightly. That’s why I find it amusing when my opponent begs for mercy, it’s not like I would just let them leave without at least a broken bone or perhaps some deep flesh wounds of some sort. You may ask where do I get my cold demeanor from? Abuse, does that word sound familiar to some of you? Isn’t it normal for someone to become cold after you’ve experienced abuse countless amount of times. Left with some scars and bruises (although most were from the injuries sustained from countless arguments and fights) everyday of this bullsh*t life. One day I had decide it’s time for vengeance, payback! That’s my gift for them, in return for what the so called parents of mine had done to me. While my dad wasn’t looking, I grabbed ahold of his personal gun which was loaded with bullets. Surprisingly my hand didn’t shake too much, instead it felt great! I aimed the gun and shot my mom and dad right at the heart as their corpse lay lifeless on the ground. Soon enough, they drowned in their own blood. I set the house on fire, and from then on, the authorities just assumed I died in the fire as well, the culprit unknown. Standing near Erudite territory I had a flashback of last week. My parents dragged me along to visit some relative I barely even give a sh*t about, who resides in the Erudite faction. I haven't really given a goddamn thought about it at first, but I swear that I saw someone that oddly looks exactly like me. I just shook it off and thought that I was just out of my f*cking mind. Now back to today, that little memory could come in handy. Currently in the area where I saw the boy, who was in fact my twin, from a far I saw him. Still grasping my father’s gun, when the boy nears my hiding spot, I shot him with a bullet, directly in his head as he falls into the nearby lake. His corpse, sinking beneath the depths of the river. After a minute, I saw two Erudite couples come out of their home who were the supposed parent of my twin. Seeing that I wore Dauntless styled clothing, I took them off, leaving just plain shorts and tank top (ones that doesn’t define a particular faction’s style too much). I then intentionally hit my head onto a rock as hard as possible and fell slump to the grounds, as blood drips from the wound. Got to be in some pain for the act to look real, am I right? When I awoke, I was on a bed in a home, on the drawer by the end of my bed was a clean set of Erudite style clothing. My “parents” came into my room and having to manipulate them for my own good, I just played along as if I lost most of my memory (not that I want most of them in the first place) as if all I can remember was being attacked by a dark tall figure and then got knocked cold. During the next few years, I took on the identity of my twin brother and adapted to the new surrounding. One day, I took notice and interest on a Dauntless girl, who I found out has a boyfriend already. Now taking the identity of an Erudite, I had to tone down on my violence sadly, so I decided to choose another route beside having to kill the girl’s boyfriend. One night, with the moon at it’s fullest phase, she was walking back home. With a rock in hand, I hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Soon enough I brought her to a secluded alleyway, I proceeded to take off her clothes slowly. You gotta enjoy yourself when you’re doing it! Then without her consent, with no resistance, she was raped by yours truly. Prior to her waking up, I left her in an alleyway naked, her clothes nowhere in reach, in distress. That had all happened just a week ago. Today is the day of the aptitude test, to determine if I truly still have what it takes to be a Dauntless, not one of those smartass Erudites whom I have no respect for. I’ll guess I’ll let the aptitude test to determine this and perhaps I can even be a Divergent, if those truly do exist. I think it’s time for me to return to my rightful faction, Dauntless! Weapons: He has a gun loaded with bullets and his secondary and backup final resort weapon are dual daggers. Aptitude Test }} Category:Kevin Mo Category:Conclusive - Adults